


Falling

by PinkPaperStars



Series: IronWatts Week [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Amputation, Implied/Referenced Violence, IronWatts Week (RWBY), M/M, Referenced murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: October 8th: Disgraced / Fall of Atlas" “Atlas is falling,” James said, letting himself into the cell he had locked Arthur in. Arthur noticed the tired look in his eyes, the new metal arm, replacing that damage he had done to it. It was expected that the other needed a prosthetic after what Arthur had done to him."
Relationships: Past James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Series: IronWatts Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955929
Kudos: 6





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Short and sweet. I didn't have a really good idea going into it like I've had with the other days.

“Atlas is falling,” James said, letting himself into the cell he had locked Arthur in. Arthur noticed the tired look in his eyes, the new metal arm, replacing that damage he had done to it. It was expected that the other needed a prosthetic after what Arthur had done to him. 

What surprised him, was that James was here, and not out and fighting against Salem and the rest of the circle. It wasn’t like coming to threaten Arthur was going to change anything. He knew that he was disposable to Salem and the inner circle. His skills were in planning and infiltrating. Since Salem was making herself known, there was little need for him anymore. 

“That’s what the shaking was earlier,” Arthur said quietly. 

Shaking was an understatement. It felt like the island had been rammed. Likely by Salem’s oversized Grimm. He wondered what she had settled on. What kind of Grimm she had created. 

“We’re evacuating people to Mantle, The Military and Huntsmen will continue to fight here,” 

“Smart. Are you trying to maneuver Atlas over an abandoned part of Mantel, to lessen the lives lost?” Arthur asked. James averted his eyes, and Arthur knew he was right. 

“What are you doing down here James? I am assuming I’m not going to be evacuated,” He raised an eyebrow at the man. 

“Trying to decide if you’re worth saving,” There was a sigh from the other’s lips. “Will you help me? Save the people of Atlas and Mantle?”

They had a long history between the two of them. They had been friends. They had been lovers. They had been married. Once all Arthur had wanted was to marry James and fight for their shared ideals. 

But Arthur had abandoned those morals, a long time ago. After James had taken, and taken, everything that Arthur had given to him. He took until Arthur had nothing left to give him. And then he acted like it was Arthur’s fault that he wasn’t presenting the exact things that JAmes wanted. And the man had started picking others above him. And taking Arthur’s ideas and twisting them into other things. 

Arthur had felt disposable. Even more so when James asked him to help with the Penny Project. To give some of his Aura to it. It was the last straw for Arthur. He’d given everything to James and the military. And he wasn’t going to give anymore. 

“Am I only worth saving if I’m willing to help you again?” 

The two were silent, staring at each other. There was a palpable tension between them. But they both already knew the answer. 

“You chose this fate when you killed hundreds of people in the Paladin explosion Arthur,” 

“Then I’ll die with my choice I made,” He stared back at James. Until his blue eyes looked away from green ones. James may have had Mettle on his side, But he wasn’t the only person with an iron resolve. 

“She’s not coming for you,” 

“I know,” 

“And you’d rather die than help me?”

“I’ve been dead for ten years James, it’s nothing new to me,” James’ jaw tightened, but he didn’t look at Arthur again. He turned and let himself out of the cell. 

“Are you sure?”

“Good bye James,”

The only response he got was the sounds of the door closing and locking again.


End file.
